Twins Born of Sacrifice
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Kumo successfully kidnapped Kushina and Minato failed to save her. Years later, Kushina gives birth to a set of twins who will change the world forever... but will it be for the best when the twins were born from their mother's sacrifice? Dark!Manipulative!Hachibi!Vengeful!NarutoxDark!Kyubi!Naruko. Very AU. Starts pre-canon.
1. Prologue

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**Well, hello all. This story is actually many firsts for me. It is the first where I have Naruto start outside Konoha. It is the first where Naruto is not jinchuriki of Kyubi (discounting crossovers). It it the first I actually have a decent amount planned. Most importantly, it is the first I am co-writing. Even though she told me not to... Uzunami669 deserves immense credit for aiding me in this story because most of the ideas were hers. I'm just the writer here.**

**A warning to every reader here: Naruto will be strong, like... extremely strong. He will not be godlike, but will instead work for every ounce of strength he gets and this story will be epic in length, to say the least. His skills will be shown throughout it, but you'll see what I mean.**

**Also, Naruto's twin will be just as powerful, give or take. And yes, this will be a NarutoxNaruko pairing, to all who are curious. You bunch of perverts.**

**Well, I suppose I'll just start off right now. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: A Mother's Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_The sky was black with night... moonless, absolute pitch. The only lights seen in the mountains was the torchlight hung on stone walls of Kumogakure no Sato for the guards without dojutsu to benefit from. While normally those would be a rarity, because of the Nidaime and Sandaime Raikage's campaign for capturing bloodliners and breeding them into the general populace of the Hidden Cloud Village, more than in most villages existed. Only Konohagakure had more dojutsu wielders, but the sheer diversity of those with kekkai genkai in Kumogakure made them strong._

_The village was also strong for its pure militarization. Even the civilian population was able to fight at a level exceeding common bandits by augmenting strength, speed and reaction time with chakra. No other village could boast such a feat. It didn't hurt their strength that the genin and jonin exams of the village were also held at a higher standard than any single other village. When you became a ninja of Kumogakure, it was because you had earned it by strength, not just a written test that would never help you in the real world._

_The village itself was a marvel of engineering. The tallest mountain of Kaminari no Kuni was called Mt. Raijin; Kumogakure was built on a cliff on the face of said mountain. In the very back of the village with one wall built into the the mountain face were two extremely important buildings._

_The first was the Raikage Tower, an amazingly tall building of chakra steel coated in seals and edging of gold with the kanji for 'Lightning' on the front of it._

_Just 500 feet away to the west was the Kumogakure General Hospital and in the very lowest basement, the most secure place in the entire place an event that would forever change the Elemental Nations forever was taking place._

_It was the birth of a very influential and powerful set of twins who would become more famous than any S-rank shinobi for their skill... and their vengeance. This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto and Naruko... the story of the twins of sacrifice._

**-Kumogakure General Hospital, October 10-**

Screams echoed the hidden room of the hospital, pain-filled screams of a mother giving birth. Uzumaki Kushina was not comfortable...

"I swear to Kami I'm going to kill all of you!" She screamed at the doctors who had her restrained by chakra steel shackles on her wrists and ankles as well as having her chakra _and _yokai sealed off for the birth. "You think you can capture me, give me a brainwashing Curse Seal and think I won't do it? I was pretty much raped by that bastard Yoki, and you think I would let him live, you bunch of cowards!"

"Make sure she stays restrained." Zee ordered the doctors. "If my plans are to work, she must not escape."

"Hai, Zee-sama." One of the medics replied and performed a few handseals. **"Steel Style: Steel Shackles Jutsu!" **He used the ninjutsu to create an extra set of bindings on the Kyubi jinchuriki to keep her held down.

"You bastard, Zee! I remember everything now! Childbirth has helped me break that memory alteration seal you placed on me when you captured me!"

Zee chuckled. "What good will it do you now? Your twins have the blood of the Uzumaki and the Terumi running through them. Not to mention you'll suffer an 'accident' during childbirth and lose your life tonight. That means that Kumo will have three loyal jinchuriki again after Bee lost control over the Hachibi. With the Hachibi and Kyubi inside of two twins who will have all sorts of bloodlines... Kumo will be unstoppable! I only regret that I won't be able to see the fruits of my labor."

"You idiot! You won't get away with this!" Kushina screamed.

"I won't? Ay was named Raikage just last week and when he learns his little sister-figure died in labor... just imagine how he'll treat them. And the evidence will be impossible to find after I die." Kushina sneered but her expression became pain again soon.

"You... prick. Forcing my muscles to push my babies out... against my will." Kushina recomposed herself. "Why should I give up my Naruto and Naruko to you? Let me go!"

Zee smirked. "You have no choice in the matter. All my plans are going well. And once I die, BOLT agents have specific orders to continue my plans in my place. Meanwhile, you will die and the Uzumaki clan will take up residence here in Kumogakure, one of the very places responsible for destroying their last home. What will your legacy be? Nothing! Your sacrifice is for absolutely naught, Kushina."

The redhead sneered. "Mark my words, Zee! My children will find out... and my legacy will be the destruction of all those who harmed my clan! My sacrifice will not be for nothing! I will be avenged!"

Zee laughed out loud. "That's hilarious, you fox bitch. Put her to sleep. And once her twins are born and the beasts are transferred over to them... overdose her body." And with that, Zee disappeared in a swirling vortex of lightning.

"Hai, Zee-sama!" The medics and the two ninja responsible for the sealing process announced. By the morning, a mother's sacrifice would be made, and two twins born of the sacrifice would come into existence, created for the destiny of the chosen ones.

This would be the beginning of the the legend of the Twins Born of Sacrifice.


	2. Chapter I: Kushina's Funeral

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**Chapter I: Kushina's Funeral**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**[Kumogakure no Sato, Village Square]**

Despite the autumn winds blowing through the town square which would surely chill even hardened ninja, a crowd was gathered in the very center of Kumogakure no Sato. Civilians and shinobi alike both around a single figure, the Raikage, Ay. The burly leader of Kumo was on a podium where he would begin speaking momentarily. He currently wore his Raikage robes and hat with a simple change... it was all black instead of white. Only one such occasion could warrant such a color change in the wardrobe of the most powerful shinobi of Kumogakure. The day was a dark one for it was the funeral of Kumogakure's Red Death and Volcano Lord, Uzumaki-Terumi Kushina and Terumi Yoki.

"Fellow citizens of Kumogakure..." Ay began sadly, grief heavy in his voice as everyone looked up to him. "A week ago to the day, tragedy struck our village in the worst way. Two of our greatest heroes and two of my own personal friends, one of which was like my own sister after Bee died, lost their lives. The specifics are not important... simply that they are gone from this world and may Kami protect them in the next."

He paused a moment. "The two were some of the greatest our village have ever seen. Despite their... less than pleasant arrivals to our fine village, I knew no other individuals with as much loyalty to the Hidden Cloud than Kushina-imouto and Yoki. They loved our village nearly as much as they loved each other. Even during the Third War when they fought, they were such a great team against Konoha, Suna and Kiri that they became feared by even ANBU Captains should they be found together.

"But... they were not just emotionless weapons of Kumo. The two were also an important part of our village. Yoki could always be found on some training ground, helping out everyone from fresh genin to Elite Jonin with anything he had knowledge of, even learning new things just so he could teach them. He was a firm teacher that even helped me in taijutsu when we were both genin. My best memory of him, though, was when he wanted to pull a prank on our mutual sensei and completely drenched him in mildly acidic water, burning off all his clothes beside his underwear. The harsh training we received as punishment was worth it." Ay smiled softly.

"Then there was a woman no one in this village could ignore even if they tried. Our favorite Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina. She could go from sweet to furious in such an instant that no one saw it coming. Not only that, no one could ever have guessed such a pretty woman could put down ramen like she did." A few people chuckled here. It had been a well-known fact not to get in between Kushina and her noodles, otherwise you might just find yourself missing a few hours of memory when she knocked you unconscious. Ay was one of the individuals laughing softly and he smiled sadly. "And though we lost two of the most known shinobi of our village, two of our greatest heroes... two of our friends, they did not leave us completely."

Ay glanced to his right where his secretary and friend, Mabui, stood holding two infants. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruko, the children born the very day my best friend and little sister died along with her husband. Though Kushina and Yoki are lost from this world, their spirit will still live on. Though our friends are lost in the darkness of the Shinigami's stomach, they have left a light for all of us... and we must allow those lights to shine. Those this is a day of mourning... it is also a day of celebration! We must make sure to celebrate how they lived and help their children to become splendid shinobi and citizens of Kumogakure no Sato."

Ay stopped talking with a sigh and looked at the sky. "We will miss you both, Kushina and Yoki and your twins will be raised as if they were my own children. As if they were the children of Kumo itself!" and with that... he stepped down and the citizens clapped.

Though they had lost two heroes, they had gained two new ones... the Twins Born of Sacrifice. How long could they stay heroes, though?

**[Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Office]**

"Report, Jiraiya-sensei." One Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the famed- and infamous- Kiroi Senko, spoke. He was joined in his office by the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sandaime Hokage and current adviser to Minato, Sarutobi Hiruzen and four hidden ANBU that acted as his personal bodyguard.

Jiraiya nodded. "Well, there's not much to say. The other villages are rebuilding after the war. Iwa's hatred for you has yet to be sated. Kiri is still fighting internally. There is one bit you might want to know..."

Minato noted the seriousness in Jiraiya's voice and paid direct attention. "What is it?"

"Well... it's about Kumo. The news is a bit old... by a few months actually. It seems that the BOLT co-Commander and her husband died on the same day as their twins were born. Minato... Kushina is dead." The blonde man looked at Jiraiya a few moments before looking down at his desk with a sigh.

"She is another village's jinchuriki... it is good for Konoha that such a thing happened."

"Minato... what about you?" Hiruzen stayed silent through the exchange.

"I failed to bring her back all those years ago, sensei. Perhaps if I had rescued her..."

"Do not beat yourself up Minato-kun." Hiruzen spoke in a grandfatherly tone. "It is not your fault."

"But... because I failed, you declared war on Kumo which led to Suna and Kiri joining our side and Iwa joining Kumo."

"Yes, but you were young and outnumbered. No one would blame you even if the mission had been on the record." Hiruzen said.

"Just don't think over it too long, Minato." Jiraiya said. "It's not as if we have no jinchuriki since we convinced Utakata to join when we recruited the Yuki, Kaguya and what was left of the Seven Swordsmen from Kiri. Then there's the infant jinchuriki we captured from Takigakure. Under your leadership, Konoha has flourished. And I'm sure your own sons will be even greater. I mean... one is already in ANBU and your newborn will be just as strong. I know it."

"Thank you, sensei... Koto-chan really did a number on Itachi when he was trained and I have no doubt the same will be true for Sasuke. I really wish Kushina would be here to see though... she was closer to Koto-chan than a twin sister could be but after she was taken..." the blonde sighed and his hands idly rolled a locket in the shape of the Uzumaki Spiral he wore between them. It had been a gift from Kushina when Mikoto and him began dating... that and the promise if he ever hurt her he would wish his parents had never met. "She really was something..."

"Yeah, Tsunade-hime always talked about how she was her most... interesting student."

"Ah... kaa-chan, yes... did you tell her yet, sensei?" Minato asked and the white haired Sage rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Actually... I was hoping you could? If you tell her, she won't knock you across the village." Minato chuckled.

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." The Hokage agreed. "You two may want to be gone in the next fifteen seconds. Kaa-chan is supposed to be here pretty soon anyways and I don't want you to be caught in the middle of either her tears or her rage at seeing her cry." Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at each other and swallowed before disappearing in twin clouds of smoke. This brought a sad smile to the blonde's lips as he gazed into his crystal ball. "Well... have I got a surprise for you during tea today, kaa-chan." He mumbled to himself as he felt moisture gather in his tear ducts. "I guess... she's finally gone." A single tear began to make its way down his face and hung from his chin before slowly falling to the ground, dampening the wood floor. Minato opened the locket as he felt this happening and saw a single strand of red hair inside, the last bit of Kushina anyone in Konoha had of her beside the picture Mikoto, Tsume and Tsunade had of Team Tsunade.

"You alright, Minato-kun?" The blonde looked up and closed his locket to see worried eyes of his mother staring back at him.

"I've got some bad news, kaa-chan. Something has happened to Kushina..."


	3. Chapter II: Birth of a New Team

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**I love how all you guys are reacting to this story! Now, why don't I answer some reviews?**

** : I took care of it. Sorry about that. Also, it will be twincest. It you don't like that, you don't have to read, but the pairing won't happen for quite some time.**

**Guest: Okay... I can't even believe you asked why Kushina is a jinchuriki. I refuse to answer that.**

**TJ SWAG: That it has and that it will.**

**Thatoneawesomeguy: Why, thank you!**

**Dragon0905: Now, that would be telling.**

**Black Artist – Alucard Masters: Don't worry, there is a huge reason why each gets a specific one.**

**Dragon and Sword Master: Yugito plays her part in this story, don't worry.**

**Chapter II: Birth of a Team**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**[Kumogakure no Sato, Raikage's Office]**

The Yondaime Raikage's office was currently occupied by a scarce amount of individuals. Obviously he was one of them. Ay of the Lightning Armor was a burly, dark-skinned man with large muscles- though that was a gross understatement- and sat at his desk. Upon said desk were stacks of paperwork piled high which he currently ignored in favor of the duo before him... two children he loved as if they were his niece and nephew.

"Naruto... I thought you knew better than to cover three Academy students in ink?" Ay scolded one of them, the male of the twins. He was just four years old, and thus not very tall. His hair was spiky and red, blood-red actually with purple irises for eyes, three faint whisker-like marks on his cheeks and tanned skin. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt and shorts, the shirt having the Uzumaki Spiral on the back of it.

"And Naruko... you really shouldn't have done what you did either." He reprimanded the older of the Uzumaki twins. She had auburn hair that fell down in a braid over her right shoulder about three inches past her shoulder blade. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue on her tanned skin and she also had the same birthmarks as her brother, only hers were far more pronounced. She wore a red shirt with long sleeves and a loose, black skirt that ended at her knees.

"But... oji-san!" Naruto complained. "They were being mean to that Maboroshi girl! Just because she's blind and is a little different because of her ears, so we..."

"You decided to cover them in ink, Naruto, while Naruko here created a cage from her barrier chakra and squeezed them into unconsciousness?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"That sounds about right." Naruko replied. "She was defenseless against them. Why shouldn't we protect her?" The girl looked at Ay with a stern gaze which made the man smile.

It was... just like Kushina-chan. Looking at the two children before him made Ay feel very nostalgic about his little sister. They were so talented too.

"Oji-san?" Naruto asked the Raikage. "Naruko and me are very sorry. Right Naruko-chan?" The boy nudged her with his elbow. "Right Naruko-chan?"

"Hm... oh yes! _Very_ sorry. We won't do it to them again." The smiles of both were extremely innocent, too innocent. Ay smiled back and tapped his chin.

"Since you two have so much time on your hand to be using your bloodlines against simple Academy students... I think it's time I introduced you to some people." The twins looked at him in confusion as he stood up and walked to them. "Come on, follow me."

The Uzumaki twins looked at each other and shrugged, walking right behind him, hand in hand as always. Ay smiled at that. He was glad they were so close to one another. It would make them great shinobi and inseparable friends. Seeing it made him sigh though... he should've been closer to Bee and Kushina before their deaths too. It was his own fault though...

Personally, Ay was just glad that the citizens of Kumo had as much acceptance for them as they did. Obviously Ay had a team of some of the best BOLT protecting them at all times, but they had never been needed. Perhaps it was because they were Kushina's children or maybe because of their amazing abilities?

Glancing back, Ay smiled as he saw Naruko point at a rose in a flower shop they passed by and Naruto held a paper replica of it in hand before giving it to her with a grin. The Yondaime Raikage chuckled to himself. That had been a strange surprise indeed.

Just a few months ago the two twins and one other boy in the village had somehow done something very rare... even rarer than activating a Kekkai Tota. It was something that Zee-sensei had often told him of, one of the reasons for the Bloodline Hunts that started during the Third Shinobi World War. While Zee did want a stronger Kumo... he wanted it strong in specific ways. He went after bloodlines that were seemingly random.

The thing about bloodlines was... they came in three styles. Normally it was possible for one body to only contain one chakra-type, one eye-type and one body-type bloodline at once. However... certain clans had evolved so that their biology itself gave potential for a bloodline in future generations even without activating it. These few clans became targets of Zee. Fenikkusu, Yuki, Gohai, Hyuga, Sabaku, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Terumi... and even more. They were all targeted during the war. Heck... the Third War began when Konoha declared war on Kumo for stealing Kushina.

What had Zee-sensei's goals been though? They were simple really. He wanted to have the ultimate genjutsu-type dojutsu and sensor-type dojutsu to protect the village, the jinchuriki to act as the village's sword and soldiers capable of upholding Kumo's philosophies with the greatest abilities of anyone. One of those soldiers was a Tri-born, someone born with a dojutsu, sub-element and body-type bloodline. As of yet... none had survived past infanthood.

Another of those abilities, however, was known as a Kekkai Seigyo... a Bloodline Control. Four elements working in perfect conjunction, able to be controlled from a young age with as little effort to use as breathing to the one born with it. It was just coincidence that the two youngest jinchuriki in Kumo and the only known twin jinchuriki ever happened to each have one.

They hadn't even activated their chakra yet, but Naruto could create and control paper and ink with such ease... and Naruko had the ability to create different barriers of shapes, sizes and purpose as well as her mother's Chakra Chains. It was just lucky that the Kyubi had been sealed into the one who could keep it contained easiest and the Hachibi was stuck inside someone who could use the ink in conjunction with his personal abilities easily.

Then there was that boy who was born from two of the captured bloodliners... that Yuki and Fenikkusu who didn't cooperate at all. Of the many attempts, only a single one of their children survived. Too bad they would never meet him... legally he was neither Yuki nor Fenikkusu, but his clan name had been changed to Sora... just as with the sky which changed with his temperament. Yes, Hiyuki was also talented. In fact... that might work, yes.

"Oji-san, where are we going?" Naruto asked and Ay turned his head to look at the boy.

"I'm taking you two down to the BOLT HQ." Ay informed him. While most would never know where said building was, the twins spent a lot of time there. Part of it was because the very boy Ay had just been thinking of, Hiyuki, resided there to better learn emotional control in order to keep Kumo from suffering from extreme weather fluctuations every hour. The boy's infanthood had been a horrible time for all of the Hidden Cloud. Another part was because...

"Are we going to see Yugi-chan?" Naruko asked.

"No, why would we be going to see her? Unari-nee is way better!" Naruto argued.

It was because of the very two people Ay was taking them to. Nii Yugito, jinchuriki of the Nibi and the En no Neko (Cat of Flames) of Kumo and Kotetsu Unari, ANBU Commander and the oldest holder of a Kekkai Seigyo in Kumo who gained it without the aid of a dojutsu. Yugito was a BOLT Captain as well as being head of the Torture and Interrogation Department while Unari was one of the two BOLT Commanders and headed over the Research and Development Department of Kumo's BOLT.

"We're seeing both." Ay commented as they entered an alleyway and he tapped three times on a special part of the wall, then twice, then once, then twice more. The result was a part of the ground opening up and stairs revealing themselves before the trio took them and the floor re-appeared. Only the light of torches guided their way. "As well as Hiyuki. I have a special job for all five of you."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Awesome, oji-san!" Ay chuckled and led the two further on before taking a few turns. The entire BOLT Complex was actually a labyrinthine system of tunnels inside the mountain long before even the first settlers of Kumogakure no Sato came about. Every single sector served a purpose and was used to its fullest potential.

The particular place the trio headed was near the middle of the mountain in terms of height and in width. The training grounds of the ROOT were specially designed to take hits from even the most dangerous attacks using fuinjutsu supplied by adepts and then strengthened by first Kushina- the first sealmistress of Kumogakure- and then perfected by one of Kushina's students and a prodigy of the art surpassing even the first Uzumaki matriarch in the village...

"Unari-nee-chan!" Yep... that was the very one. As Naruto announced the name, a teenager of possibly only twelve or thirteen turned from where she stood with Yugito. She was dark of skin, like most Kotetsu, with a boyish haircut of black as night hair and shining amber eyes. Around her throat was a scarf wrapped like a blood-red python, covering her mouth and nose as its tail fell down behind her, flowing in the breeze of the caverns. She wore the Jonin flak jacket over a black shirt without sleeves. Her legs were covered by full-length, black BOLT pants and boots which somehow stayed silent despite having steel in the toes. She wore her hitai-ite as a belt around her waist . The strangest part of her figure, though, was that her entire left arm was... metal. Steel covered in seals from elbow to fingertip with a red gauntlet over her hand.

The only other occupant of the room was a boy the same age as the twins. He was just slightly taller than the Uzumakis with fiery orange hair set in a pineapple ponytail, shining crimson eyes and the feminine face of a Yuki. His skin was pale from lack of sunlight and he wore a child-sized BOLT uniform of pure black including even a mask, except his was blank and it was placed atop his head, away from his face. The boy smiled as he saw the siblings and they waved cheerfully to him.

"Hiyuki!" They spoke as one and rushed him, tackling him in a hug. It had been days since the three four year olds had seen each other, who could blame them? Ay walked past them straight to two of his three best shinobi, the last being the other ANBU Commander and another kunoichi as well as a clan head and one of the main competitors he had had for Raikage four years ago.

"I'm glad Hiyuki has some friends." Yugito said with a sisterly smile. "He might go crazy down here all alone."

"Without an anchor, all go insane. That's a novice concept, Yugito. I would have thought an ANBU Captain wouldn't have to remind herself of a lesson all recruits learn the first day." Unari stated with a tired sigh. "The quality of captains surely has fallen."

"Oh, shut it, android." Yugito retorted.

"Oh yes... your chemistry is perfect." Ay said with a grin and both looked at the man.

"Yes... your proposition. While I still think that I could do this alone more easily than any cat could aid me, I do agree with your judgement, Raikage-sama."

Yugito glared at her superior but ultimately sighed. "Yeah, Raikage-sama. It's a great idea for everyone involved. Even if I have to deal with Unari-taicho on such a regular basis I want to do it."

"Then it is settled." By this time, the trio of children had recovered and were looking intently at the Raikage who had gathered them here. "ANBU Commander Kotetsu Unari and ANBU Captain Nii Yugito, you shall be temporarily given Elite Jonin status by my own order." The children looked ready to argue with the decision, but were kept silent by his raised hand. "Sora Hiyuki, Uzumaki Naruko and Uzumaki Naruto, as of this day, you shall be the apprentices of these two women, two of the finest kunoichi to ever be in service to this great village. As of this day... you five are a team."


	4. Chapter III: Betrayal

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**Heya all! I got a new update for all of you! Enjoy!**

**First a little review answering...**

**The Black Naruto: Oh, the plot does hinge on the answers to those questions. PM me and maybe I can answer a few of them.**

**TJ SWAG: Yes, yes he would.**

** : Alright, first off, ink is a byproduct of being the Hachibi jinchuriki. Secondly, the Kekkai Seigyo thing will be explained later. Thirdly, Barrier is a much better weapon than you would think when in the possession of someone with an imagination, you'll see how it's used as such very soon.**

**Universal-Public-Cockblocker: BOLT is the Kumo equivalent of ANBU. I've corrected the mistakes of Chapter II. Second, I never right a Narutard story, so no worries there. He may act like that now, but the world of shinobi is unforgiving and can change someone.**

**Thatoneawesomeguy: No worries, Minato plays an active role in this story, he has a family of his own but as you'll see, he has problems of his own without any other villages needing to get involved.**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: Yes, Naruto hold the Eight-Tails and Naruko has the Nine-Tails.**

**And now, for the actual thing!**

**Chapter III: Betrayed**

**Quote of the Day: "It's hard to know who has your back, from who has it just long enough to stab you in it." -Nicole Richie**

"How could you!" Mikoto shouted in anger. She was dressed in her ANBU uniform with a katana strapped to her back and a Dragon mask over her face as her Sharingan dangerously regarded her opponent, a Kumogakure Kitsune BOLT member, that village's equivalent Black Ops. "You... traitor!"

The opposing kunoichi's violet eyes regarded Mikoto stoicly and her long, red hair gave no doubt to who this was even before she removed her mask. "Hello Mikoto-chan... how have you been?" Kushina asked with a sad smile.

"Shut... shut up!" Mikoto threw her own mask to the floor, shattering it into four large pieces as it hit the hard ground. Her three tomoe spun rapidly, in tune with her pulse as her rage rose dangerously. "You just up and left us! Minato... Minato became so depressed. I cried myself to sleep for months, thinking it was my fault! And Hikari... oh, Hikari-chan had to be comforted by Hiashi she was so distraught!"

Kushina nodded. "I know... and I'm very sorry for that, Mikoto-chan."

"Don't you Mikoto-chan me, bitch!" The Uchiha matriarch was literally shaking in rage and her Sharingan began to slowly change. "But that's okay... because I told myself if I ever saw you again, I would show you the power you gave me... the power I got from the pain..." Slowly, her Sharingan's tomoes morphed into the shape of an obsidian five-armed Fuma Shuriken set in a blood-red background. "Let me show you the power of betrayal!"

Kushina frowned. "I don't want to fight you, Mikoto-chan. Please don't do this... we can walk away from each other now and I won't ever tell the Raikage I ran into you." She tried to reason with her former best friend.

"I would rather bring your head back to Minato-koi!" Mikoto nearly screamed and rushed forward at an alarming speed. The Kyubi jinchuriki sighed and blocked the punch coming for her by parrying her blow with her sheathed katana before kicking the Uchiha in the stomach and jumping back.

"Please, Mikoto-chan! I don't want to hurt you!" The ravenette scowled and performed quick handseals.

"Shut up! **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **She launched an enormous fireball at the redhead only for her to hold a single ram seal and draw water in the air into a shield that blocked it. The shield then became a large ball and Kushina used her will to push it directly at Mikoto, soaking her completely from head to toe.

"I don't want to fight you, Mikoto-chan!" Kushina pleaded.

"Shut up! I will kill you!" Mikoto shouted and her left Mangekyo spun rapidly. "You will pay for your crimes! **Raijin!" (Divine Lightning) **From the Mangekyo Sharingan which suddenly began to bleed, a large stream of golden-white lightning shot out and Kushina's eyes widened considerably before she jumped up and shot a chain from her palm and pulled herself to another area of the field.

"It seems I have no choice..." Kushina finally conceded as her eyes flashed crimson. "Thank you for lending your power to me, Kurama..." She whispered as she entered Zero-Tails mode. "Mikoto-chan... please do not force my hand. I may only be in Zero-Tails mode, but it doubles my speed, strength, chakra and power. Don't make me hurt you."

"Shut up! Just... shut up! Why can't you just die, you... you... demon!" Kushina stopped moving and the hair shadowed her eyes, making it impossible to see her emotions.

"I... see." She whispered. "So, that's how you truly feel about me." Kushina muttered and slowly she moved her hand to grasp the katana hilt over her right shoulder before it gently was released from confinement. "Then... I guess I'll just have to fight."

Mikoto smirked until suddenly it fell in favor of an expression of pain marring her entire face. She lost her breath as Kushina's knee planted into her gut and then her vision blurred as the hilt of Kushina's famed red katana slammed into the side of her face, causing her to fall but not to the floor. A chain wrapped around her leg and threw her to the side, right into a tree's trunk. She swore she felt a few ribs crack.

Before she could even do more than rise to her hands and knees, a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet and she felt a lightning-encased fist hit her stomach brutally three times in quick succession, the voltage traveling through her body since she was still sodden from Kushina's water ball. She fell to the floor, now completely vulnerable to anything the Uzumaki wished to do.

"Mikoto-chan..." Kushina whispered so Mikoto could barely hear it. "I..." her tone became angry. "I thought that we could remain some semblance of friendship despite what happened. It seems I can't. You're just like them... you think I'm a demon. Well guess what? This demon is doing one last thing for you out of the friendship you shared with the woman who once knew you but you just killed. In honor of Uzumaki Kushina, friend of Uchiha Mikoto, I will allow you to live today. Just know... if I ever see you again on the battlefield... I, Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death of Kumo, will smite you mercilessly. You and any other Konoha shinobi or kunoichi I find! Looks like you succeeded, Uchiha. You killed the woman you knew as Kushina. Goodbye." And with that, the redhead disappeared in a swirl of water and lightning that resembled a sparking whirlpool.

**[Present Day, Uchiha Compound]**

Pained sobs could be heard from the Head Family's mansion of the Uchiha Compound, more specifically from the room of the Clan Head. They were filled with sorrow and regret, perhaps anger as well. Not anger at someone else, but anger at oneself. It was the kind of sobbing that pained one's heart to hear.

"Oh... Kushina-chan! I was such a fool!" Mikoto howled in depression. She was currently alone in the house. Minato was at the Tower, Itachi on a mission and Sasuke was being tutored by one of the clan members right now. "I... I'm so sorry! I should've been more wise with my words... I should've held my tongue... I should've known the truth!"

The ravenette had bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair as she sobbed into her hands and lay curled in her bed in the fetal position. Her heart was clenched in agony, painful agony at losing the last of her sisters. First Hikari-chan died last year while she was having Hanabi... and now? Now Minato tells her that news of Kushina's death has come from his spy network... by way of an ANBU messenger!

He couldn't even come here himself and tell her... he stayed to work! She just... why couldn't he take a single day off to comfort her? She... she needed someone here that understood...

And she knew he understood... Minato saw Kushina as his little sister but... but... he just left her all alone! All alone to drown on her tears and suffocate in her pain!

"Mikoto-chan?" The sobbing, onyx-haired beauty barely felt the strength the turn her head towards the door and saw the blonde form of her husband. She went back to the way she was laying, but stopped her crying by sheer force of will, something quickly diminishing from her.

"Just... just stop." She said and forced herself to sit up. "C-come here..." She barely got out and Minato walked toward her with a sad smile, stroking her cheek as he kneeled in front of her. "The pain... it's... unbearable."

"I'm here for you, Mikoto-chan..." Minato said and gently kissed her forehead.

Mikoto scowled. "Oh, stop it Kuroha. Just stop that." Minato smirked and leaned forward, kissing her even as smoke enveloped his form and his Henge broke. Mikoto tightly clung to the man now known as Kuroha and kissed him deeply, desperately. At least someone was here to comfort her.


	5. Chapter IV: The Genin Examination

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**Chapter IV: The Genin Examination**

**Quote of the Day: "There is no end to education. It is not that you read a book, pass an examination, and finish with education. The whole of life, from the moment you are born to the moment you die, is a process of learning."**

**-Jiddu Krishna **

"Naruto... is that really necessary?" Hiyuki questioned his friend rather drily as he watched him manipulate a piece of paper which had come off of his own body into intricate, expert demonstrations of origami. "Especially considering what we're going to do?"

"Oh, don't listen to him, Naruto-kun." Naruko said as she held his hand and watched the paper dance in his control. "He's just jealous his bloodline can't be so precise as yours." She stuck her tongue out at Hiyuki as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well..." he said with a chuckle as the paper unfolded and placed itself onto his forearm, blending in with the rest of his flesh as if it belonged there. "Maybe Hiyuki's right. I mean... we are making out first kill today."

"A very important step in any shinobi's life." The voice of Ay's secretary, Mabui, reminded the trio of four year olds. "Especially considering the manner of missions you five shall be taking."

"She's right you know." Yugito said seriously. "Ay-sama wants us to take missions given to both the Infiltration and Assassination Division and the Capture and Tracking Divisions of Kumogakure's forces. This means we will be out of Kumo quite a bit and you will absolutely need to be able to kill enemies, because they won't hesitate just because you are children."

"The Cat is correct, for once." Unari said. "A miracle I had only hoped to live to see. You will need to kill on nearly every mission in all likelihood, so there is no better preparation than getting your first kills in now. It may scar your young, innocent minds for a time, but you will come to thank us for it."

"Um... thank you?" Naruko spoke drily.

"See, Naruko already has the idea grasped." The former BOLT Commander said with a nod, ignoring or ignorant of her sarcasm, only she would know.

"Unari-nee is right!" Naruto said with confidence. "This is the first step to being the best shinobi of Kumo! If we don't do this, how will our dreams ever come true?"

"That's the spirit!" Mabui said with a mirthful grin.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here though, Mabui-san?" Hiyuki said with narrowed eyes. Living with BOLT, he had learned not to trust anyone at face value, even those that people he trusted with his life may trust with their own.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Mabui smiled. "I suppose I may have forgot to mention it. Raikage-sama would like me to monitor this mission so that we have an idea of your baseline skills and the products of your training over the last six months. The notes I will be taking will only be seen by the people I give them to, your sensei, and Ay-sama. It will help Unari-san and Yugito-san to know just where to continue your training and what level missions you may take if a third-party is there to make an evaluation."

"If oji-san thinks it's a good idea, we can trust him." Naruto told Hiyuki. "Don't worry about it."

The boy continued to look at the white-haired woman as they walked before looking forward once more. "You're right. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid." Hiyuki conceded. "Let's just get down to the area."

"Impatience will get you killed." Unari said. "Why can't you ever remember that lesson?" Hiyuki sighed but didn't respond to the rhetorical question and instead saw that the mountain trail was finally giving way to forest as they walked.

"Alright you three. To the trees." Yugito said and quickly hopped up into the branches, the other two Jonin doing the same. The three five year olds quickly followed. Three weeks of nothing but chakra control after unlocking it with meditation had allowed them to even effortlessly walk from land to water without a second thought. Another benefit was the ability to use chakra to augment their arm and leg muscles for different uses, such as jumping into branches twenty feet above them.

As the trio joined the three kunoichi, Unari motioned for them to look in a certain direction. "Over there, completely unaware of their approaching demise, is a camp of half a dozen bandits who have been condemned by the Raikage for their crimes against Kaminari no Kuni, charged with rape, murder, theft and treason, sectioned for execution by the proud shinobi of Kumogakure. Your objective is rather simple. Make sure all six die, and all of you must make at least one kill. There is no exception. If you do not... then you will be given another mission like this... and another... and another. Do not attempt to protect your teammates from having to kill one of them, as it will only serve to both hinder their progress and postpone the inevitable. In every shinobi's career, most especially those of our personal branch, they must kill at some point. If your first kill is made early then it will save you from hesitating in the heat of battle and possibly being killed for it."

"Hai, sensei." The three spoke as one, completely serious as the current mission's weight heavily pressed on them. Though five, they were mature enough to realize just what was happening and they would not mess this. Naruto and Naruko because they had no intention of doing anything to put their twin at risk of injury for their weakness, Hiyuki because he wanted to the power to attain his dream, something only he knew.

"Good." Yugito said and sighed with a sad smile. "You will lose your innocence today, but some people are born into greatness and have no choice. All three of you were cursed and blessed with that fate. I won't lie, from here on, this journey you shall be put through will be excruciating. You will lose many people you come close to. It is the way of the Shinobi. The only thing you can do is protect the people close to you as much as you can with the power you have attained over your career and plan for the potential threats you can think of. Now... you three go down there and complete the mission as best as you can. If it looks like you are in any danger, we will assist you."

"Hai, sensei!"

"Well... looks like I should say something too, eh?" Mabui said with a small smile. "Don't rush out there like a bullheaded fool, I guess. Always have a plan before you act. Gather as much information as you can within a reasonable time limit."

The three children nodded slightly to Mabui as well before jumping down branches as the three Jonin watched them leave wordlessly, left to wonder idly what their plan would be.

Down below, they finally hit the ground and saw the six bandits eating dinner around a small campfire. "Mabui-san was right." Hiyuki said. "We need a plan before we act. How should we do this to minimize risk? I mean... they are full-grown men. We need to do something..."

"No worries, Hiyuki." Naruto stated and tapped his chin. "We have to be patient, just like Unari-sensei taught us. I think I have an idea."

"Oh?" Naruko asked curiously.

"Yep. We all know each other's styles of fighting and we can totally do this without ever needing to step foot inside the camp. We got a small camp because this is our trial run, I bet." The two looked at the now serious redhead. "What? Unari-sensei has been teaching me strategy and also told me to hide my intellect behind a mask personality. I chose happy whereas she has snarky." He stated.

"Ok-kay..." Hiyuki muttered. "So, you have a plan?"

"You bet!" He said. "All we have to do is wait for them to fall asleep except the one or two guards they'll post and then..."

**[Twenty Minutes Later]**

Finally, the fifth bandit headed off into his tent, leaving number six to sit by the fire, keeping an eye out for the safety of the group. Or at least... he should've been if it weren't for a certain orange book he was reading. "I wonder what's in those books for so many men and even some women to read it?" Naruko asked in curiosity. "Is it really that good?" The two boys with her shrugged.

"I guess we won't find out." Hiyuki said. "Any time I ask one of the male BOLT, they always act nervously and say not until I'm older. Weird..."

"Oh well. We may as well start. You remember your parts in the plan?" Naruto asked and the two nodded. "Okay... do it Naruko." Naruto commanded and Naruko nodded.

The single girl placed her palm against the floor and it glowed slightly with chakra. Just behind the bandit, another place glowed slightly with chakra as well, but blended in well with the campfire's ember light until a silver chain slowly raised from the ground where the glow was until it was about a few inches above the man's head. At that point, it reared back slightly as Naruko concentrated and shot forward, wrapping tightly around the guard's neck and mouth, squeezing tightly.

"Focus, Naruko-chan..." Naruto said. "Don't let him breathe..." His twin nodded, sweat beading on her brow from the insane focus and stress she was feeling as the man struggled against the chain, but was unable to make a single sound as his windpipe was slowly being crushed under the pressure of her sneak attack.

He shook sporadically as he tried to stand but unfortunately, Naruko chose at that very moment to crush his throat beyond healing and the pain as well as the surprise of the chain disappearing into thin air as she lost control caused him to fall forward, landing right in the crackling fire. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he was being cooked alive, but the injury to his throat was far too grave to allow any sound out and he suffocated before long, though his body still charred as it happened..

The three children saw the scene and each one felt sick at seeing it happen, though only Naruko vomited. It wasn't because her stomach was the weakest, but rather from the fact that she felt guilt over his death. After a few moments, she recovered though and regained her bearings.

She noted that while she had been dizzy from the sickness in her stomach, Naruto had wrapped his arms around her tightly, forming a protective embrace around her. She smiled at this, though felt even more guilt. She was the older one _and _the one born with the ability to create barriers of any sort... shouldn't she be protecting him? **I... I can't be weak... I have to protect Naruto-kun... **She thought sternly. They would be risking themselves on a daily basis after this... she needed to be stronger. Stronger than _any _threat that might come their way.

Slowly, she separated from her younger twin and gave him a soft smile. "I'm okay, Naruto-kun. Let's continue." The other two redheads nodded their assent and Naruto turned to Hiyuki.

"Do it." Hiyuki followed the command and formed a ram handseal as he drew on his natural powers of controlling the climate. By focusing his chakra, mist slowly began to gather around the campfire. This way, if anyone were to awaken, they would be blind. Even better was that this mist was natural so even when Hiyuki stopped forming it, it would remain. That was exactly what they needed.

"Okay... let's do this." Naruto spoke and concentrated, allowing paper to come off his body in strips the size of tags... explosive tags. They flowed with Naruto's will to surround the tents where the bandits lay asleep and unaware of their impending doom. Not a single one of them was lit though, not yet. Naruto then crafted a paper version of a fuse wire that extended from each of the piles all the way to the three.

This was Hiyuki's cue and he used one of his kekkai genkai, the Blaze Release of the Fenikkusu Clan which required Fire and Yin chakra. Thanks to his biology, the Enton was as natural to him as breathing and he snapped his fingers, allowing a small ball of white-hot fire to form. He let it fall and soon, the paper fuse lit and began to burn, turning to ash as the fire traveled onward.

"Naruko-chan?" Naruto asked his sister sweetly as the fuse had hit the fork where it began to travel to each of the five piles of explosive tags. She simply nodded and her palms pressed against the ground as a light purple bubble surrounded the trio of children, a barrier that would be near impossible to break through. The explosion stood no chance. Speaking of which...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Flames erupted and the ground trembled as the tags lit up, energy released with a massive wave of heat as each and every combustible, cloth tent erupted into flames. Those fires were unnecessary, however, as the quintet of bandits had likely been killed in the initial incendiary explosion and wouldn't have any power to run from the fires which would rid the area of the evidence.

As the explosions died down, Naruko released her grip on the barrier, swaying slightly and Naruto helped her stand, using himself as a crutch for her balance. "Are you alright, onee-chan?" He asked worriedly. Naruko smiled softly to him but felt that same disappointment with himself. He only called her onee-chan when he was worried about her...

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun..." She replied. "Don't worry yourself."

Just then, three Jonin landed in front of them. The twins and Hiyuki looked at their two sensei expectantly. "Mission..." Unari began and paused dramatically. "Successful. It was better than I could've anticipated. You waited for the targets to gain a false sense of security before taking away the only protection they had, despite how flimsy said protection was, and then took out each of them simultaneously using your strengths."

"Unari is absolutely right." Yugito said with a proud smile. "You three showed the strategical skills of someone much older than you. By waiting and using your element of surprise, you took out the targets in a way that left no escape and also was unexpected."

Mabui also spoke as she pulled out three items that looked to be made of red cloth. "I agree as well. Raikage-sama will be most pleased by the report I shall give him." She then tossed them to the children, which each caught. They observed them closer and saw they were red headbands with a steel plate on them inscribed with the symbol of Kumogakure no Sato. "Welcome to the forces of the Hidden Cloud, Genin Sora Hiyuki, Genin Uzumaki Naruko and Genin Uzumaki Naruto. By my assessment, your ranks will remain as such until a time in which the Raikage deigns it deserves a promotion. Today, you have officially become ninja and adults in the eyes of the Raikage and of your peers. Display your status proudly when you wear those hitai-ite."

They nodded and Hiyuki tied his around his right forearm, Naruko put hers around her neck and Naruto used his to keep his spiky hair back as he tied it around his forehead. And with that... the first step of their career had been taken. With that, the world's fate had been sealed.

For better or for worse.


	6. Chapter V: The Koto Amatsukami

**Twins Born of Sacrifice**

**Chapter V: The Koto Amatsukami**

"We have a problem." A gravelly voice spoke from the shadows. It was an old voice, one that had seen and felt pain and remorse, one that belonged to an... elder of a man. "And it hinders both of our plans."

"You are correct." Was the reply the first man received, it was a voice muffled... muffled by a mask, though it was definitely a man's voice and seemed to house nearly if not more pain than the first. "His newfound ability could cause problems."

"And as much I hate it... we must work together in this." The first spoke once more.

"Yes..." the second replied. "All you must do is make sure no one is around to stop me. I shall take care of this... problem. I am taking his eyes and his body. So what could you possibly hope to get out of this?" The first man chuckled darkly.

"I was robbed of my right to be leader of this village... twice. Causing pain to the one who is in charge is one of the few things I can take joy in. This is but one way I can do it. Just make sure that he doesn't live to see the dawn."

"He will die. After today... Uchiha Shisui will be a threat no longer."

Wordlessly, each of them disappeared. One through a swirl of leaves and the other in a vortex of space-time. The plan was set in motion.

**[Uchiha Compound]**

"Come on Itachi!" Shisui announced from his side of the Head Family Training Ground. Itachi looked at his friend with a calm gaze and nodded. "Let's spar!"

Without another word, Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and nearly cleaved Shisui's head with his tanto, if not for Shisui parrying with his own blade and jumping back, already performing three handseals. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **He shouted and launched a rather large fireball from his mouth that Itachi neatly dodged by using a Kawarimi with a nearby log.

Itachi reappeared and went to kick Shisui, only for him to toss a trio of shuriken at him. As soon as they made contact, Itachi dispelled in an explosion and sent Shisui back, but he kept his footing. "Exploding Shadow Clones..." Shisui muttered and calmed his breathing as he activated his fully matured Sharingan, waiting for the first sign of his fellow clan member.

His ear twitched as he heard a whistling of wind and he immediately rolled backward in time to dodge an ax kick which surely would have hurt. As he stood back up, he noticed Itachi's small smile. "You've improved your taijutsu since last time." He complimented.

"That's not the only thing that's gotten better..." Shisui replied and switched his tanto to a backhand grip as he shot forward in a burst of chakra-enhanced speed. Itachi had his own blade in hand and Shisui went to slash, only to have Itachi use a two-handed grip to keep it back. This caused Shisui to smirk as he pressed forward. "You okay, Itachi?"

"I should be asking that of you..." Itachi replied, keeping the tanto locked in place. It was rather impressive on Shisui's part that he was keeping his tanto in place with only one hand. Itachi activated his Sharingan at that point, making sure to keep vigilant for anything his fellow Uchiha might be planning.

It proved to be good judgement because Itachi jumped back just in time to evade a chakra scalpel from Shisui. "Well... that's new..." Itachi muttered.

"My last mission had a field medic and I saw him fight. It took me a little work, but I mastered the chakra scalpel finally. Useful, ne?" He then spun his tanto once before re-sheathing it on his hip and performing rapid handseals. **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **And with that, Itachi saw a stream of fire headed right for him. Red hot flames that caused the entire area to heat up quickly.

Knowing this, the Weasel ANBU quickly performed a sealless shunshin to quickly get away from it and landed behind Shisui, a dragon seal formed. **"Raiton: Raisho no Jutsu!" (Lightning Style: Lightning Palm Jutsu) **His right hand coated in lightning chakra and he used the technique he had copied a few months back on a capture and retrieval mission from a nukenin to slam his palm into Shisui's back and send massive voltage into his back.

The smirk that came with the success of victory faded quick though as the Shisui he attacked disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Kage Bunshin? But... when did he...?"

His musings would have to wait, because Itachi quickly performed a backwards handspring to dodge a **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **made by his opponent, transferring into a triple backflip before landing on his feet as he evaded it successfully. He saw Shisui land from one of the surrounding trees and smirk at him. "When you performed the shunshin to dodge my fire earlier." Shisui answered and performed three quick handseals: Dog-Bird-Tiger and inhaled deeply. **"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet) **Shisui allowed fire to release from his mouth and shape itself into an Eastern-style dragon before shooting right at Itachi.

The stoic Uchiha saw it coming and found no other choice, so he used a Kawarimi and disappeared from view even as the jutsu hit the ground, craterizing the ground with the force behind it, though fire absorbtion seals on the ground- one of the many perks at having a sealmaster marry the Clan Head- stopped any flames from spreading.

As Itachi reappeared once more, he had used a **Konoha Shunshin **to appear right behind Shisui and trip him with a low spinning kick. Shisui fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily even as a smile crept on his face. "Looks like you win this time..." He conceded defeat. "My chakra's down to about 40%... and you've barely even done anything besides counter and dodge."

"Come on Shisui." Itachi said and helped his friend up. "It's getting kind of late." The man known as Shunshin no Shisui simply shrugged but smiled gratefully to Itachi.

"It's fine. I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer. I need to work a little more on a ninjutsu I copied earlier... our Sharingan might show us how to perform a jutsu, but I like to have mine perfected from actual work before I use them in battle. I should only be an hour or two out here. I have chakra enough for this at least."

Itachi hesitated. What was this feeling in his gut that said it was a bad idea? But... Shisui was strong, strong enough to take on anyone in the village except the ANBU Commander and the Hokage on even grounds, so he nodded. "Of course, Shisui. I'll tell kaa-san you'll be staying out late for training. See you tomorrow."

Shisui groaned. "Man... onee-chan is going to be kind of mad... I really need to get it mastered though. See you tomorrow, Itachi." The ANBU nodded to one another as Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust, leaving Shisui alone.

The Uchiha sighed before smiling a little and looking out at the field. "At least... I hope so." He felt a chakra spike and quickly performed a shunshin, disappearing without a single trace away from a vortex of space-time that sucked in a shuriken from the previous battle he had had with Itachi.

"So... you felt me then." A voice spoke up from everywhere and yet nowhere as Shisui looked around the training ground.

"Barely. I'm no sensor-type. Who are you and what do you want?" He asked and in reply, a vortex of black energy appeared in front of him which a man stepped out of. He looked pretty tall and wore a full-body cloak of the blackest night with cloud designs of blood-red all over it. Over his face was an orange mask with swirls of black all over it and each of the eye-holes showed a Mangekyo Sharingan, three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel.

"You may call me... Shin (Death)." The masked nin said simply. "And to answer the second question... I am here for you. It was good you sent the clan heir off, he would've surely died had you not." Shisui smirked in a way that showed confidence he didn't feel. It didn't take a sensor to know how powerful this man before him was.

"Yeah right. I can totally beat you."

"Arrogance... will be your undoing." The masked-man said simply and disappeared in a swirl of black energy before appearing just above Shisui, a dropping ax kick aimed at the top of Shisui's crown. Shisui simply performed a shunshin to disappear from the strike and went for a lunge from his tanto right at the landing man who had to be an Uchiha. Who else could possibly have a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan? As he pierced what should've been the man's chest, Shisui was surprised as it simply went through his target and in response, 'Shin' landed on one foot, pivoted, and sent his other foot into Shisui's chest very hard.

Shisui hit the floor hard and rolled back up to his feet, eying the man before him. That technique... what was it? He shook his head and performed a single tiger seal. He didn't have time to think about that. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **He shouted and launched an extra large fireball at his surprise opponent. The next thing out of the masked man's mouth confused Shisui... it was a technique he had never heard of.

"**Kamui." **The fireball was going straight at Shin but a large vortex appeared and swallowed the fireball before it could do anything to anyone or anything. Meanwhile, Shisui's eyes widened. His... his ninjutsu was useless... his taijutsu and kenjutsu was useless... there was only one choice.

Shisui disappeared in a shunshin and punched right at Shin's face, the masked man simply allowed it to pass through but did not count on Shisui making eye contact with him. **"Koto Amatsukami." **He stated calmly and Tobi's eyes widened considerably.

Suddenly... his life flashed before his eyes as memories were placed into his mind. Memories he knew never happened, but that he was powerless to witness...

"**Rin-chan... will you go out with me?"**

"**Sure, Obito... I guess."**

Memories that he had always wanted.

"**I'll see you tomorrow, Obito... kun."**

Memories that made his heart inflate with happiness.

"**Obito-kun I think... I love you."**

"**I love you too, Rin-chan."**

Memories that... enraged him!

"**You killed Rin-chan, Kakashi! You... monster!"**

Memories that... made him desire vengeance.

"**Kakashi killed your love... Minato was not there to save her... what will you do, Obito?"**

"**I will follow you... Madara-sama."**

Memories that blended so well with his actions.

"**Kakashi, you don't deserve that eye. So, I think I'll... TAKE IT BACK!"**

"**Ah!"**

Memories that... made his conviction grow.

"**The Moon Eye Plan... it will..."**

"**Yes, Obito. Follow the plan and you shall have Rin-chan back in your arms."**

Obito somehow found the strength to tear his eyes from Shisui and formed a fist, slamming it into Shisui's face so that he fell to the floor. "You... thank you." He said with a hidden smirk. "Now, I will have the strength to do anything for my plans. And the first step..." Obito snatched Shisui's own tanto from his hand and stabbed it right into the other Uchiha's heart, causing him to gasp in pain. "You have performed the world a great service today, Uchiha Shisui. And I will return the favor... first by destroying Minato-sensei's will, and then the world's."

Shisui's eyes widened and he looked at the man holding his tanto. "O-obito?" The masked man nodded once and pulled out the tanto, using it to slash across Shisui's throat, causing his blood to come out quickly.

"Your sacrifice shall not be made in vain... your eyes will be used by a true Uchiha, do not worry." Shisui's quickly fading thoughts grew dark as he understood. "Thank you, Shisui-kun." And with that, both of the Uchiha disappeared into a black vortex of energy, gone from the Uchiha Compound as more plans had been set in motion. The Koto Amatsukami was no longer in the Uchiha clan's possession... but in the hands of a madman.


End file.
